DAEMONIFUGE
by Boredom Management
Summary: A contingent of Battle Sisters were sent to investigate after receiving a distress signal from an isolated planet. There they found a lone survivor with no memories of what had transpired on that place... WARNING: This is just an experiment.All characters, names, places,conversations,etc. are NOT MINE.Feel free to comment. My first fanfiction...
1. Chapter 1: Witch

_About three hundred years ago, a convent of the Order of the Martyred Lady of the Adepta Sororitas mysteriously vanished on a mission of unspecified details. Then, about three centuries later, the Order detected a signal identified as that of the Lost Order. A contingent of Battle Sisters was dispatched to investigate. A year later, a distress signal was received which came from the Battle Sisters' ship. It was traced back to the planet Parnis in the Yarokin Veil. Another contingent was dispatched to search and rescue. They arrived at the planet, but found only one survivor with no memory of the previous incidents..._

This is her story...

**I: WITCH**

**_I never dreamt that my life would end like this...I think I'd laugh...If my lungs weren't full of blood...Everyone dies - the Emperor himself stands astride the threshold of life and death..._**

Convent Prioris, Terra

The surface of Holy Terra was bustling with life. Aircars buzzes above the towering spires and groundcars bustle to and fro on the ground below. Amongst the towers dotting the surface is the Convent Prioris, home of the Sisters of the Adepta Sororitas, the most zealous of the Divine Emperor's warriors. It also serves as their Chapel-Barracks, training grounds...and dungeon.

On one of the Spire balconies, the Convent's Prioress, the leader of the Terran convent stood. Old age had taken its toll on her but the Rejuvenat treatment kept her from succumbing to it. One eye was scarred for life, a relic from her former days as Battle Sister, now hid behind an eye patch. She held the symbol staff of authority that the Adeptus Ministorum had given her as they are indeed the Ecclesiarchy's army. A report of the lone survivor's situation had reached her, a Sister from a lost contingent sent to Parnis four years ago. Rumours spread of Chaotic Corruption, and the Sister's parent Order, the Order of the Martyred Lady was taking the brunt of it all.

Metallic footsteps were heard from behind her, accompanied by the whining of Servos. It stopped behind her but she didn't turn around to look at the person.

''Prioress...''A woman' voice said. The woman was clad in a black Power Armour curved at the waistline to accommodate a female body, with red loincloth and sleeves, with the distinguishable skulled ankh, icon of the Order of the Martyred Lady. Her armour was lined with Purity Seals, skull motifs and the Fleur de Lys, along with the scrapes, scratches and dents that she wore with pride. She bowed her head and made the sign of the Aquila by pressing both palms on the chest to form a two-headed eagle.

''Canoness Ramientes...''The Prioress greeted.

''How much longer, Prioress? Our Order is shamed...''

''Quiet, Sister...You need not remind me of our vows.''

''But four years? All this time she has uttered heresies and defiled the very walls of our convent with her blasphemies! There is talk...''

''I am aware of the rumours. But whatever your fears, we have no evidence of corruption. We know almost nothing of what had befallen her.''

The Canoness just sighed in disappointment and approval, no objection escaping from her mouth.

''I will not tolerate any more speculation on her nature'', the Prioress continued. ''I am promised that an Inquisitor is finally en route to assess her. Be content that she is held securely. Where she can't do no harm...And where no harm can come to her.''

**_I do not fear the ending of this life, for we have always believed that death is simply another beginning - an entrance to a new existence._**

Deep in the convent's dungeons, Techpriest magi held data slates and punching runes on data lecterns, overworking their augmented brains out-just another day at work in a Techpriest's life. This day however, they were monitoring a Sister accused of Chaotic corruption, staring at their lecterns as the Cogitator-driven pict-captor did its job. The lecterns showed a dirty woman in sackcloth, crouched and scribbling words and symbols on the rockcrete walls while muttering to herself.

''...The skins of the fathers shall be handed down and the seventh generation...''

Anyone would ignore the scribbles on the wall, as if they would mean anything, coming from a lunatic. But the symbols are another story. Drawn large enough to be seen are chaotic symbols, and one symbol stood out: the symbol of Slaanesh, the chaos god of excess.

''...Red in the eye that shall open, black is the sky where it hurts...''

Outside the room where she was being held, three souls were talking under the dim light of the Promethium-fuelled braziers.

''That witch makes my skin crawl...the way she looks right through you'', a novitiate with a shaved head told two people before her, a Battle Sister and a Sister Hospitalizer, in disgust. She had just cleaned the room and meeting the two outside, still holding the basin. ''I hate cleaning up after her...she makes me feel sick!''

''It is the stench of Chaos...''The Battle Sister spoke, frowning. ''It sickens us all, sister.'' Her next action surprised the two.

''Oh my!'' The novitiate gasped while the Hospitalizer just looked on alarmed, when the Battle Sister unslung her Bolt pistol.

''...and I'm not prepared to wait for the Inquisition any longer...''The Battle Sister continued as she strode past the two towards the metal door. ''It is written - where chaos lies. Ours is the hand that must strike...For the way of Chaos is death. '' A mischievous grin drew upon her face.

The woman in the room turned towards the door as the sound of it unlocking reached her ears, glaring at the Sister who stepped boldly inside, Bolter in hand.

''What in Omnissiah's...''a Techpriest noticed the door being unlocked. ''Why is that Sister inside the-'', alarm drew across his face, if it can be seen in that augmented face of his. ''Omnissiah's cog! She's got a Bolter; she's going to kill the girl!

''Notify the guards immediately!'' The head Magus ordered. He looked back to the lectern and saw the Sister raised her weapon. ''Oh my...''

Inside the room, the woman continued to murmur while glaring at the Sister.

''...all is chaos and unreason...The absence of faith...''

The Sister's face contorted with hatred and raised her weapon. But the woman leapt in mid-air towards her in mere seconds, her former position peppered by Bolter rounds. Like a feline animal of ancient Terra would ambush its prey, the woman lunged at her would-be murderer, mounting and disarming her in seconds. The Sister squirmed under her but found it impossible, even with the help of her Power Armour.

''The absence of faith...''The woman raised her fist, and fear registered in the Sister's eyes.

''...is the mark of damnation!'' With that she brought down her fist into the Sister's chest, piercing through Ceramite and rib cage like nail to paper. The Sister let out screams of pain that died out when the woman pulled something out from her chest.

The sound of running armored feet filled the hallway and then the room as they filed in, a Battle Sister squad. They automatically pointed their weapons to the woman, who had just pulled out something from the Sister's corpse. The sight of the mutilated remains of one of their own can provoke them to punish the killer no matter what reasons were presented.

''Halt!'', their Sister Superior stayed their hands, as she glimpsed what the woman was holding in horror. The bloody thing was not a heart, as anyone would have thought, but a head-a Daemon's head. It has horns above eyes wide open with shock, a hanging jaw filled with sharp teeth, long red tongue dangling and its neck was literally torn from its body. The others saw this as well, making the sign of the Aquila and praying

''There is Chaos here. The hand of Slaanesh...''The woman tossed the grisly trophy aside and stood up back to the walls. She met the Superior's eyes, the Superior noting calm determination in her eyes. ''Burn everything...''

The Superior turned to the Hospitalizer behind her and beckoned. ''Take her-no, take our Sister to the Medical Ward. She needs to be treated. ''The Hospitalizer hesitated at first, slowly gathered her courage and led the woman to the ward. The Superior watched them walk down the dim hallway for some time, then nodded to the others. ''Burn it all.''

The other Sisters brought their Promethium-based flamers and doused the whole room with holy flames. She watched as the flames blackened the walls, incinerated the remains of their fallen Sister and most of all, erased the foul symbol of Chaos...

3 days later…

The gears squeaked as unoiled parts strained against each other as the great gates of the Convent opened. Sunlight crept inside, illuminating the walls depicting all the Life of Him on Earth.

The gates opened fully and revealed a group of people, dressed in hooded robes with sinister aura, walked into the Convent, carrying banners bearing the symbols and icons of authority that strikes fear into the hearts of people-the Inquisition.

''Hail Sisters! Your troubles are ended.'' A short priest by the name of Fazael, who acts as the front man, greeted. ''The Inquisition has arrived.''

Canoness Ramientes strode forward flanked by two of her Superiors to greet the new arrivals. She eyed the group with caution, especially the man behind the Priest. The Inquisitor, which her Superiors also thinks. Behind him is his retinue, consisting of warrior, assassin, chiurgeon, savant and others. She smiled as the group drew closer, arms wide open in a welcoming gesture.

''Inquisitor Hand, we have been awaiting your arrival most eagerly. Perhaps we might show you the Convent Sanctorum before your work begins?''

The Inquisitor just passed past her without speaking, not a surprise though. Inquisitors can be smug if they want to.

''Inquisitor Hand has no time for such pleasantries'', Fazael spoke for him. ''Chaos is abroad within your holy walls. It must be destroyed!''

Before the Canoness could react, her Superiors-displeased with the Inquisitor's lack of respect-confronted him.

''You are in the Convent Prioris now, Inquisitor. Within these walls, you have no authority.''

''Ugh...''Ramientes groaned, slapping her forehead.

''Canoness Ramientes'', Inquisitor Hand turned to her. ''You have my apologies for any breach of convent protocol, but this place is infected by Chaos' taint... And where such infection lies, I have all the authority I needed.''

''My apologies, Inquisitor.''

''I must examine the remains of the Daemon, and its Sororita host. ''He turned and walked past the Superiors.

''Yes, of course. Whatever you wish.''

**_I have no memory of childhood. Not one of growing up, not one of learning. I recall only entering this world fully formed, steeped in the blood of my Sisters, the screaming of human souls and the vibrant roar of Chaos..._**

The Canoness watched as the Inquisitor's Chiurgeon worked on the corpse of their fallen Sister, carving, slicing, and peeling. She's been curious as to why one of their own fell to chaotic corruption. They are in the Convent Mortuary, where the Daemon's remains - its head - now floats in a transparent tank full of fluids. Inquisitor Hand stood silently besides Ramientes, thoughts in mind.

''I don't know what you hope to find'', she started.

''The nature of Chaos is deceit'', he began explaining in a hard tone. ''Unless one looks past surface impressions, one can never hope to divine the purpose of the enemy.''

''Sir?'' The Chiurgeon interrupted from the operating table. ''I think you should see this.''

Both paced to the table to see the corpse bared of skin. The Chiurgeon did his work well, having skinned the corpse's head and exposing all details needed to be seen. Engraved on the skull's forehead, as clear as day, is the unmistakable symbol of Slaanesh.

''The mark of Slaanesh...''Hand murmured. ''As the witch said.''

''And we also found this on the cadaver...''The Chiurgeon raised a bloody necklace. It depicts a winged eye with a dagger pointing down. ''A token of forbidden affection perhaps?''

Ramientes frowned. ''The Navis Nobilite?''

''That is the nature of Slaanesh-temptation and seduction, pleasure and perversion. There will be others, ''Hand said. ''Many are the faces of the enemy, and many are the hands which do its work. I trust no one and spare no effort until I am satisfied that all of Chaos' servants are purged from this place...''

**_It begins in madness. And in pain..._**

The room was dark. It stinks with the tears, spittle, sweat, piss and blood, and not even the noisy exhaust fan can cleanse the stench completely. Many prisoners - witches - were taken here, tortured, broken to nothing, and then summarily executed. Now, the very aura of death crawls under the skins of anyone unlucky enough to enter. Save for one...

In the middle of the room, the 'witch' hangs from her shackles, head hung in silent contemplation. The sound of the door opening made her raise her head, fierce eyes staring at the figure walking towards her, the corrupted skull in hand. Hand stopped before her and their eyes met.

''I would know what you are, girl!' 'Hand growled.

''You are the Inquisition. I am whatever you say I am'', the woman replied sternly, never breaking eye contact.

''What manner of creature are you? Be you a Daemon, a Heretic or Saint? I would have the truth!''

''I am Ephrael Stern, a Sister of Battle.''


	2. Chapter 2: The Inquisition's Trial

**II: THE INQUISITION'S TRIAL**

Convent Sanctorum, Ophelia VII

The sound of Bolter fire filled the vast training grounds as the remote-controlled Servitor laid suppressive fire to its target. Ephrael Stern, in her full Sororita Power Armour, ducked as Bolter rounds whizzed above her head.

**_Four years of madness behind me...Everyone, myself included, was anxious to see if my old training remained. Evaluation was harsh, no doubt increased for the benefit of Inquisitor Hand. How quickly we forget..._**

The Servitor drew nearer to its target, the muzzle of its Heavy Bolter glowing red hot. Stern raised her Bolt Pistols as the sound of whining Servos drew nearer.

**_But I was a Seraphim of the Adepta Sororitas…_**

With dexterity coupled with the Power Armour's provision, she dashed out from the rockcrete pillar where she's been hiding, laying her own suppressive fire, while evading the deathly missile aimed at her.

**_My actions as much as the will of the Emperor as any burned out Inquisitor._**

One of her Bolter rounds jammed the Servitor's weapon rendering it useless. With its weapon completely useless, she gunned it down until what's left is its husk, Bolters doing a mess out of its insides.

**_I'd not be judged by one less sane than I ever was..._**

''Evaluation scenario 278 complete. Clean-up crews to the main chamber. ''The vox-caster announced.

High up the viewing deck of the chamber, Hand and his retinue watched along with the Prioress and other Sisters present to witness the assessment, protected by Armorcrys panels.

''Remarkable...still'', Ramientes smiled over the remote controller.

''An adequate display...''Fazael butted in.''...considering the Sister fought only remote Servitors.''

Ramientes narrowed her eyes at the Priest. ''Speak plainly, Brother Fazael. Or not at all.''

''I merely meant that -''

''- Live ammunition and a skilled opponent render a more accurate judgment...''Hand finished.

''Inquisitor Hand...would you care for a little one on one?'', Ramientes asked. But she already knew the answer.

''Sister Stern, ''the vox-caster echoed across the chamber. ''Are you ready for a real opponent?''

Stern looked up the viewing deck. ''Why not?''

Ramientes then turned to Hand. ''Would you prefer attack, or defense?''

The metal gate was raised and Inquisitor Hand stepped into the chamber. He was clad in blue Power Armour, a small variation of the Space Marine's own. A Psychic Hood was augmented to his crown, revealing himself to be a Psyker. He was a veteran, having scars on his ever-zealous face, and an ''I'' symbol branded on his forehead.

''Sister Stern'', Hand spoke aloud. ''Are you ready to face the Inquisition?''

''As a daughter of the Emperor, I have nothing to fear'', Stern replied from her hiding place.

''Take care sister...pride is a deadly sin. ''With that, Hand fired at her hiding place but she was nowhere to be found.

**_I have since been patronized by better men than Inquisitor Hand. But not with more conviction in their beliefs..._**

She looked above her as a shadow jumped down her location, rolling out of the way to a nearby rubble.

''So it is written, ''Hand started ''And lo: by their devices and desires shall Chaos make itself known to thee! ''He fired a steady stream towards her until the ammo clip run out, the Bolter clicking in indication. He cursed aloud. ''DAMNATION!''

''You're kidding me! ''Stern exclaimed sarcastically as she came out of the rubble and pointed a Bolter to him.

Tossing aside his Bolter, he quickly powered up his sword and rushed up to here, slicing the weapon out of her hand in a diagonal backhand stroke. She jumped back just in time to avoid being hit with the sword.

At the viewing deck, Ramientes approached the Prioress. ''Prioress.''

''I know, she's no match for the Inquisitor quarters...''The Prioress replied. ''Unless Fate decides to even the odds. You believe in fate, don't you?''

Down at the chamber, Stern was having a hard time avoiding all the Inquisitor's strikes. She then pulled out her own Power Sword, the symbol of her former rank as a Seraphim Superior.

''You cannot avoid me forever, Stern!'' Hand roared.

''I don't need to!' 'Stern answered as she swung her sword and cut him across the thigh, deep enough to make him scream in pain. He replied with a back fist, and sent her flying to the ground.

''Witch!''

She quickly picked up her weapon and brought it to an overhead block, just in time for Hand's downward strike. Sparks flew as blade bit blade, electric energy dancing and crackling between each weapon.

''Come on, damn you!'' He growled as he weighed her down. ''I've seen the evidence-Imperial armour pierced by a child's delicate hands...The daemon torn whole from the flesh of a Sister...Save yourself!''

Suddenly, he was toppled to his knees by something heavy from his flank.

''What!'' He exclaimed in surprise and turned to see another of the remote Servitors hanging by the cables against him.

''We will never hear the last of this...''Ramientes spoke over the remote controller and over the vox.

''I know, but the Inquisition thinks too highly of itself, ''the Prioress said. ''Arrogance benefits no one-a little humility is good for the soul.''

''Damn you all. ''Hand roared in rage.

He began cleaving the next thing before him-the Servitor, easily cutting the machine to pieces like a knife into tender Grox meat. ''By the burning eyes of Perfidy, this corruption eats all before me, I am beset by witches on all sides!''

''No, Inquisitor...''Stern said, kneeling on one leg and head bowed, sword drove to the ground. ''You perceive Chaos in simple human nature.''

''Don't lecture me on human nature!'' Hand growled. ''I have seen into the Eye of Terror, I know the Enemy!''

''And yet you refuse to look into me, for fear of what you might see. Would you condemn me for your own failings?'' She closed her eyes. ''Our paths have crossed, Silas Hand, and will continue together...But not as enemies...''

**_Two days later, all tests completed, I was born again..._**

At the Convent's Chapel, the Sisters gathered to witness the Rite of Reaffirmation. Candles lit the massive Aquila behind the altar, lighting up the chamber alongside braziers on the walls and the candled chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The Order's Standards lined the walls, woven from the finest fibers any textile-producing Agri-worlds could offer.

**_The Rite of Reaffirmation, not performed in almost three centuries...Reserved for those missing in action, but returned to the bosom of the convent._**

Before the altar, Stern kneeled before the Prioress, receiving the Fleur de Lys amulet and Purity Seals reattached to her armour.

**_Here, in the Chapel of the Martyred Lady, my vows were renewed, my purity restored. But not all those present approved._**

Far back, Inquisitor Hand stood with his retinue behind him.

''This is folly, alright. A daemonic incursion within these very walls, Chaos at every turn...Implied corruption of the Navis Nobilite and the Adepta Sororitas...And they embrace the object of Chaos' foul intentions.''

''I agree, my lord'', Fazael replied. ''But the Ecclesiarch himself approved her.''

''The Ecclesiarch! What does he knows? If that pontificating oaf spent more time beyond the walls of the Ecclesiarchal Palace...Perhaps I might like his judgment better. Chaos is devious, subtle...The way of the shadows. I am afraid, Fazael...Chaos is at work, a dark shadow has fallen among the roses...''

_'And she is at the crux of it all'_, he continued in his thoughts_. 'I shall be watching you, Ephrael Stern-I would know what you are!'_


	3. Chapter 3: The Hammer of Thor

III: **THE HAMMER OF THOR**

Ecclesiarchy Battleship **Hammer of Thor**, bound for Parnis, in the Yarokin Veil

**_I was a Seraphim again. Whole, healed and returned to a state of grace. I thought uncovering what had happened to me four years before would be a simple matter. I was so wrong..._**

Inquisitor Hand and a full contingent of Battle Sisters, including Stern, had requisitioned one of the powerful battleships of the Ecclesiarchy: the Hammer of Thor. Their quest is to return and conduct an investigation on the planet Parnis-the place where Stern was found alive.

Aboard the great ship, Stern gazed at the planet below through the armorcrys at the Viewport, listening to Capt. Voloch as he explained and showed off the ship's many marvels.

''...And the augmented plasma batteries place the Hammer of Thor among the most powerful vessels in the fleet.''

''Oh really?...''Stern said, making herself a little amused.

''Be assured, the honour of the Adepta Sororitas is safe within this most impregnable of battleships.''

''Some place their trust in warships and weapons of destruction. But we remember the divine Emperor. They are brought down and fallen, but we are risen and victorious...''

''The Imperial Creed...''the bald captain commented. ''Yes...Quite...''

Inquisitor Hand and Canoness Ramientes are also gazing at the planet, slowly zooming in as they approached orbit.

''Four years'', Ramientes spoke. ''Any trace of what happened there will long gone.''

''A return to Parnis was implicit in Sister Stern's reinstatement, Canoness. We all require answers'', Hand replied. ''The texts that started this, were they old?''

''From the Bucharis Apostasy, molecular encryption.''

''A lost Order of Sororitas, no numbers, no name or nature. Hardly the clarity of information required for a quest. Twelve hundred Sisters of your Order lost. A rash decision-AHHH!'' Excruciating pain flooded his head, making him scream as he held his head. ''Chaos-it claws at me!''

''From the planet?!''Ramientes asked surprised.

About 10 minutes earlier...

The Navigator's Blister, the place above a ship's bridge where Navigators position themselves to better see the light of the Astronomican in the Warp, rotated and revealed the Navigator himself. He showed signs of fatigue as he stood up from the Blister, which is common to all Navigators. Locating a speck of the Astronomican's light amidst the darkness of the Warp is no simple job, peering into the Immaterium and only Emperor knows what will stare back.

''Navigator Maielle, are you unwell?'' one of the crew asked, seeing him rub his forehead where his third eye is located.

''Just tired, it's a long way from Ophelia VII'', he replied, covering the third eye with a bandana.

''Sleep, that's what you need, Navigator.''

''I need a damn sight more than that'' Maielle murmured as he walked out of the cockpit area. He proceeded to one of the prayer rooms secretly, barely carrying his weight as he walked. The door opened and he called out weakly to someone else in the room. Or something else.

''Uhh...Ilestor...I'm weak...''

_''...Hurry...be swift...you have need of me..._''a mellifluous voice of feminine origin said.''_...Thou hast done all that I asked?''_

''Please...I can't bear it any longer'', he pleaded the entity. He reached out and opened a small locker just above at lectern. From it emerged black lightning that 'flowed' on mid-air, like a black liquid would seep on solid surfaces. It floated around him, then converging to form a pink creature with writhing tentacles. It wrapped its arms around him.

_''...Thy appointed task...Is it complete?''_ It asked again.

''Yes...Yes, you know I can't refuse you'', he answered as it caressed him. It inserted its tentacles under his skin, flooding him with pleasure and his eyes rolling in ecstasy.

_''...Then, all is well...Feel the embrace of Slaanesh...''_

A henchman of the Inquisitor approached as he is recovering from his earlier experience, holding a piece of paper.

''Come...''Hand beckoned to him.

''A sending, Inquisitor'', the messenger handed him the paper. ''From Ophelia VII.''

**- I - I - I - I - I- I - I - I - I - I- I - I - I - I - I- I - I - I - I - I- I - I - I - I -**

INQUISITOR HAND-URGENT

(W/ Intel – Stern's would-be assassin/Navis Nobilite)

Secrecy pointless. Interrogation reveal paramour travels WITH YOU-aboard Hammer of Thor. GREAT ENEMY well aware of current situation. Navigator named Maielle-Imperial record en route via subspace. Should be considered THREAT OF HIGHEST ORDER.

Emperor be with you. Fazael.

**- I - I - I - I - I- I - I - I - I - I- I - I - I - I - I- I - I - I - I - I- I - I - I - I - **

''That can't be!'' Ramientes exclaimed in disbelief. ''You sifted all minds aboard for signs of Chaos before we departed!''

''Damn me for a fool!'' Hand growled, crumpling the paper. He walked briskly along the hallway, followed by Stern and the others. ''Time is of the essence, Sister Stern...Chaos is not actually within her. Your intended assassin, was engaged in deviant associations with the Navigator of this very vessel.''

''Impossible...''Captain Voloch gasped. ''There are checks and measures to prevent such-''

''Captain Voloch, this Navigator's damnation is beyond question'', Hand cut him short, putting a hand on his shoulder. ''By what degree he has tainted the rest of the crew will remain to be seen.''

BOOOM!

An explosion was heard and alarms sounded off. The group ran towards the source, a number of Celestians joining them on the way. They found Maielle in one of the chambers, pure pleasure on his face with the Daemon still attached to him.

''Don't stop...Please...''Maielle moaned.

''Deviants...''Hand growled. He pointed at the Navigator and the daemon. ''Burn in shame!''

The daemon turned to them with its white eyes and spoke in a mocking voice. ''Fools...Oblivion awaits thee...Your tiny lights are as nothing to the shadow...''By the light of the Celestians' flamer, the daemon was revealed to be tentacled mostly; its gaping mouth filled with rather small sharp teeth and its tongue was already inserted in the Navigator's mouth. It swept its gaze on each and everyone in the chamber. Its gaze stopped as it caught Stern's, eye widening in utter surprise.

_''You! You live yet...''_

**_My heart sank as the daemon glanced at each of us in turn. I felt its fear. Its fear was nothing compared to my own._**

''Know now the righteous light of the Divine Emperor! Burn them!'' Hand barked. The Celestians then sent gouts of holy flame, incinerating the two. With an unearthly shriek, the daemon was banished back to the Warp.

**_A creature that sees not as we do, but by perceiving the brightness of our souls...had looked upon me and seen...nothing._**

The Inquisitor strode towards a waiting Drop Pod with Stern beside him, clad in his Power Armour. He had left the rest of his retinue aboard to assess the chaotic corruption.

''Why the haste?'' Stern asked.

''Chaos snaps at our heels, Sister, and we orbit its hell-born spawning place. Our duty lies below. I would not suffer blasphemy to persist a moment longer were it within my power.'' He turned to Stern. ''Just as the Emperor expects no less of you.''

They entered the Drop Pod where the others are waiting along with the Order's vehicles.

''All is ready'', Ramientes announced. ''Let us pray.'' All bowed, closed their eyes and prayed with the Canoness or by their own.'' The righteous shall fear no evil for we act in the divine light of the Emperor. May our deeds be noble in his sight and pleasing to his heart. We pray that, in pleasing him, his divine will bring us courage in life and honour in death. All praise the Emperor...''

The Drop Pod was ejected onto planet side in minutes. However, things were just about to get worse.

**_Silas Hand lectured me once on the sin of arrogance. How ironic .We imagined that we had rooted out evil, that Voloch's mighty battleship was indeed safe. And yet, we lived for another day only at the whim of Fate...And the eagerness of Silas Hand to purge the planet below...Only Fate and the will of a madman spared us. How ironic..._**

The great Ecclesiarchal battleship Hammer of Thor sits quietly in orbit, when it suddenly exploded...


	4. Chapter 4: Conflict

**IV: CONFLICT**

**_The Hammer of Thor split the heavens asunder, a new sun in the firmament. We had been unaware that the chaos-tainted Navigator, Maielle, had completed his foul deed. Our sin of pride amply displayed in his handiwork. Escaping by mere chance, urged on by the Inquisitor's zeal, we fell planet ward. But our lives had not yet been spared. Chaos pursued us even as we fell through the atmosphere of Parnis._**

''Shockwave! Brace for impact!''

The explosion had created a massive shockwave, rocking and pushing the Pod further.

**_There was nothing to do but hold fast, hope we could outrun it. And pray even harder. It was like any Assault Drop, all thunder and fury._**

All aboard held on their own, but Hand seemed in agony as his winced in pain.

**_But one amongst us felt the naked horror of it all. I understood later that, being a Psyker, Hand had felt the death of every member of the crew. Two thousand innocent souls turned inside out by the Hammer of Thor's collapsing Warp Field Generator. I'm surprised he took it as well as he did._**

AHHH!

Hand screamed as he opened his eyes, as if from a nightmare, sweat trickling down his brow. His Witch-sight had kicked in, enabling him to see what is hidden from the naked eye as he glared to some of the Sisters on board. What he saw were nothing but daemons in human bodies, horns, teeth, flicking tongues and all. ''Aaah...I see now, venomous witches'', he growled as he slowly reached for his Bolter. ''Ghnn...It's all so clear. Harlots of Chaos! All about me is chaos and deviancy!''

The Sisters looked at one another in confusion.

''What's got him?''

''Beats me...''

''I'll not suffer a witch to live!'' Hand roared as he rose to his feet, shooting the closest to him. Her head exploded as the Bolter round detonated inside her. He then proceeded to shoot the others he saw as a witch. ''Blessed are they that reap the sinners from the sight of the Emperor!''

''Stop him!'' The others also rose to subdue him, including Stern.

''Damned are those that consort with Chaos!'' Hand pushed away one. ''All that have truck with the vile putrefaction...''He punched another''...shall find no succour! Witch!''

''Get that damn Bolter off him!''

''Knock him out!''

A blow to the head finally subdued him, disarming him in the process, but still struggling nonetheless.

''Medic!''

''Five seconds to landfall. Assume impact position!'' The Auspex operator announced.

''Hold tight!''

BOOOM!

The Pod crash-landed trailing fire, impacting with a force that created a crater on the ground. Drop Pods were made specifically for this function, but the shockwave earlier had damaged the pod's Gravity Suspensors, hitting the ground without slowing down. Parts flew in all direction as it tumbled to a stop. The boarding ramps were kicked open from the inside and the Sisters came out. At least the survivors.

''Uungh...Solid ground, alright.''

''We must make haste! The Hammer of Thor is following us down! We have to clear the landing site!'' Ramientes ordered.

From the pod came the some of the Order's still vehicles, Rhino transports, and the Sisters began climbing aboard. Ramientes turned and saw Stern dragging Hand's unconscious body, struggling with the weight.

''Ungh! Come on, damn you!'' Stern cursed as a stone halted the drag.

''Leave him, Sister'', Ramientes called. ''We are going to have quite enough problems without a madman to contend with!''

''Go on ahead! I can't leave the Inquisitor!''

''We don't have enough time, Ephrael. You know the drill!''

''I am thinking of the mission. I don't know why but I know we need him. Now, get yourselves clear!''

The others had no choice, no point in arguing with someone who wants to stay, especially when there's death from above. The Rhinos moved away at a fast speed.

''Keep moving. Maintain formation'', Ramientes voxed the other Rhinos. ''Target closing!''

Stern continued to drag the Inquisitor.

''Whatever you may wish, Inquisitor. You will survive this day!'' She groaned in frustration. ''Damn you, Silas - get me killed and you'll regret it!'' She paused as she watched the fleeing Rhinos at a distance. ''Well done, my Sisters. You, at least, will be safe.''

The Hammer of Thor plummeted towards them, a fiery death, as atmospheric friction lit it up. Stern looked up at the great battleship, or what's left of it, as it drew closer and brighter. Then, a voice escaped from her mouth but not hers. It was ethereal, many voices speaking as one. All female.

''_...His divine will preserve us..._''

Unnatural energy began to well up from her soul. Vast of it, and fast. Her mouth opened as her eyes widened, golden white light shone from both. Holy light.

The Hammer of Thor crashed on top of them, creating an explosion that rose up to the atmosphere as a fiery mushroom in the night, shaking the very earth upon impact. The sky lit up, as thousands of fiery debris rained everywhere. Some Rhinos were unfortunately crushed by the falling debris, killing all souls on board.

**_And the ground was scourged by its purifying flame. Chaos snapped at the heels of those that fled, exacting a heavy toll._**

The remaining Rhinos halted a safe distance away, and the Canoness dismounted, gazing at the destruction before them.

''By the Emperor's blood...''A Sister gasped behind her.

''Ephrael...''She whispered.

**_And the few that survived were tempered by fire. And what does not destroy the Adepta Sororitas makes them stronger. I know what you must be thinking...The Hammer of Thor destroyed, three quarters of our company killed in the crash. We're marooned. You're thinking the entire mission was a fool's errand, chasing ghost at the behest of a mad Inquisitor and a lunatic Seraphim. What kind of mission is that for the Order of the Martyred Lady?_**

''I shall tell you...''Ramientes addressed the survivors, after they have dismounted. ''We swore an oath. To obey orders, to spread the Light of the Emperor before us and banish the dark. It is our duty to complete our mission no matter what the obstacle. We do not back down in the face of adversity, else we fail in his most blessed sight. We are the daughters of the Emperor, Sisters of Battle!'' She raised her fist with the icon of the Ecclesiarchy. All raised their weapons, or fists, determination on their faces, then screamed at the top of their lungs.

''Sisters of Battle!''

''Sister Superior Kalga'', Ramientes called. ''Organize search groups, see what weapons or supplies can be salvaged.''

''And Sister Stern?''

''Give her no more thought, other than in your prayers for the dead. Both she and the Inquisitor are well beyond our assistance.''

Inquisitor Hand opened his eyes, finding himself in a dark place swirling with energies, and chained fast to a brass symbol of the Chaos god Khorne. He screamed aloud to no avail, straining in pain to free himself.

''Fires of damnation! I will be free!''

''I DOUBT THAT VERY MUCH...''A deep growling voice said. From the darkness, a gigantic skeletal figure appeared directly before him. It has a long snout, horns curling themselves around its head, and bone arms ending in massive pincers. Brass chains hugged its body, decorated with skull trophies, taken from the most worthy foes. Around its pelvis hung a loincloth made from stretched human skin, and wore a Collar of Khorne on its neck.

''Grimspyre!'' Hand exclaimed. The daemon had fought him in three different occasions since he was introduced into the Ordo Malleus, the Daemon Hunters. Each time he was overwhelmed, but each time, the daemon would spare him. Who knows what it had in mind. But now, they faced yet again.

''YOU HAVE CAUSED US GREAT DISCOMFORT, LITTLE I FEEL INCLINED TO SCRATCH.'' It began to squeeze him between its pincers. He screamed, feeling excruciating pain even under his Power Armour.

''Silas...''A voice called from afar.

''WHAT!'' The daemon turned to the newcomer in surprise.

''Ephrael...?!''Hand exclaimed in disbelief.

White light shone brightly against the darkness, driving the daemon backwards. From the light, Stern stepped forward, sword in hand.

''He's not real; Silas...None of this is-''

''WITCH!'' Grimspyre recovered from his surprise and lunged at her, swatting her aside. ''I'LL THY SOUL!''

Hand watched as Stern was flung, the daemon was stronger and he knows that. He must do something. ''Divine Emperor...'', he prayed. ''Give...me...STRENGTH!'' He struggled with every ounce of his strength to free himself. A chain link snapped.

''IT IS NOT YOUR PLACE TO STOP WHAT PASSES HERE...''Grimspyre growled as he drew Stern closer, screaming in his grasp. ''HOW CAN YOU HELP THOSE WHO WON'T HELP THEMSELVES?HIS FEAR BINDS HIM IN CHAINS OF HIS OWN USE IS SUCH A ONE,WHOSE TERROR COLOR ALL HE SEES...?''

''Chaos fiend! ''

''WHAT?!'' The daemon hadn't have much time to react, as a chained passed below its jaw from above, winding around its neck. Hand pulled hard, Grimspyre tried to claw him off of its back, and dropping Stern in the process.

''There is naught but deceit and untruth issuing from thy throat. I think it better be silenced!''

Stern recovered quickly, lashing out at the daemon without a second thought. With a final heave, Hand snapped the daemon's neck and severing its skull.

''This is your guilt...''Stern approached him. ''You knew it by name?''

''Grimspyre? Yes'', he admitted, watching as the daemon's essence was being sucked into a vortex in the darkness. ''I have been trapped by this place for too long. Would that it had really happened then.''

''It would seem that we are linked, you and I. Our destinies entwined.''

''Our dreams as well as our realities.''

All around them, the darkness slowly engulfed them as they closed their eyes.

Canoness Ramientes and a search team at her command slowly strode among the debris as they surveyed the crash site. They had been successful in retrieving some useable items. But the fire had reduced mostly to nothing.

''Canoness!'' One called out. The Canoness dropped a box of ammunition she's been carrying and rushed to that Sister's location, the others following suit.

''His divine will preserve us...''She gasped at the sight.

Amidst the wreckage and burning debris around, an area remained untouched. Not a piece of the wreckage or any debris, neither scorching nor even ashes fell in it, save for two figures. The Inquisitor lay on his back while Stern on top of him, across his chest. It is as if she was protecting him. A miracle.

Stern was awoken by the jolting of the Rhino, treading on rough terrain. Before she could open her eyes, she could hear conversations around her.

''She wakes-it's a miracle...''

''I doubt that very much'', the other voice replied. ''There are greater things at work on this planet than even she knows.''

''What...What happened?'' She opened her eyes, first seeing Hand in front of her talking to Ramientes beside him.

''We are not dead, and yet we should be'', Hand leaned closer. ''For a spaceship fell upon us. Some external force is working through you, Ephrael - one that wants us both alive. For now at least.''

''Is that supposed to reassure me?''

''It matters not, girl. For you slept a day longer than I. And in that time, I have felt the call of this entity. A place more cursed and remote I cannot imagine.''

Stern met his eyes.

''A lost Convent of the Adepta Sororitas...''

After a day's journey through the rugged terrain of Parnis, they halted at the edge of a plateau. All dismounted into the darkness of dusk as night was about to fall, weapons ready. The Inquisitor stood at the fore, Stern besides him looking at a distance ahead.

''We're here.''

The group looked at the target location, a towering rock form at the edge of nowhere, surrounded by hundred-foot-drop cliffs. Only one way in and out.

''On the edge of nowhere...''Stern said.

''I fear a reckoning is at hand, child.''

''I fear it too.''

''You have acted honorably while I have known you, Ephrael Stern. Even when it might have cost you dear. But we near the very heart of darkness now, and there is a gaping void at the core of your being...Your true nature is shielded, both from my eyes, and from those of chaos-for what purpose, I cannot guess...''

Stern took no heed, stepping forward towards the rock tower.

''From this moment hence, I shall be watching you, Sister Stern. If, for one moment, I believe that your true heart is allied with Chaos, then mine shall be the hand which slays you. I trust this is clear.''

**_As much as I tried to pay Inquisitor Hand no heed, I could not escape the nagging doubt, the suspicion that he may be right. Inside me grew a quaking fear that something truly awful lay within me. Unfortunately, duty and fear often follow the same path; we must follow the one, and conquer the other. An abyss of lost memory gaped before me...A darkness that swallowed us all._**

The group then started the arduous trek, Luminators lit, into the towering rock. It was no mere rock, for this is where it all begun, the Lost Convent of the Sororitas.


	5. Chapter 5: The Screaming Cage

**V: THE SCREAMING CAGE**

**_Here, on Parnis, at a crumbling ruin on the very edge of nowhere, our journey has reached its conclusion._**

The group had just entered the ruins, but marveled at its wonders. It was a rock cut out and painstakingly constructed into a habitable dome. From outside, it would only seem to be rocks stacked on top of each other, but inside is a marvel to behold. Pillars, walls, ceilings and chambers-all artistically cut from the very stone by some of the Imperium's gifted architects. All showed human architecture, not of xenos art.

Being a Psyker, Hand felt something the minute he stepped into the ruin. The feeling intensified as they moved along the vacant hallways, Luminators lighting any chamber and passages to assess any threats present-which, mysteriously, are none.

''This place is slick with Chaos. But the enemy is not here...I'd feel it.''

Another thing kept bothering them. From the minute they set foot on the place, all could hear screaming sounds emanating from the darkness, which grew louder as they went deeper.

''By his divine will...What was that?''

''I know not, Canoness'', Hand replied, looking uneasy. "But it came from this direction. ''He led them further to a hallway he thought were the source.

**_The darkness was more than just an absence of light...It was a shroud over all that happened here._**

As they neared the end of the hallway, their luminators caught something in the dark up ahead. It began to glow, and brighter as they neared its location. Then, all they could do was gasp in horror as they witnessed its true form, now quite visible for the naked eye as it now glowed bright enough to illuminate the vast chamber it was in.

''What in the -'' Stern stopped in her tracks with eyes widening.

The thing was in fact a massive, almost spherical cage of some kind. But it is its building materials that put horror and dread upon its beholders. The frame was of human thighbones, all bound by sinew, held in place by long and thick cables, made from human intestines, onto four pillars around the chamber. The cage was covered, but not entirely, of stretched human skins-human faces with the Fleur de Lys tattoos. And inside the cage were the naked and decaying human corpses sewn together with sinew, their faces frozen in agonized forms. It - the whole Screaming Cage-was the Sisters of the Lost Convent.

The Sisters can't believe what they're seeing, but recovered moments later and began to take positions around the chamber. They are Sororitas.

''Aaargh!'' Hand screamed. He slumped to his knees, sweat flowing from his brow.

''Inquisitor, what's wrong?'' Ramientes asked.

''This monstrosity tears at my very mind with its howling!''

All were too busy with their own that nobody ever noticed Stern drew nearer to the cage. She felt drawn to it the moment she laid her eyes on it, like a moth to the flames. She reached out her hand to it, which glowed even brighter as energy began to crackle around it.

''Ephrael, no!'' Ramientes called out too late. Stern was mere inches away from it, the energy from the cage jumping to her fingertip like a lightning arc.

_''Welcome home, Sister...'_'The ethereal voice spoke again, this time from the cage itself. And the screaming had abruptly stopped by then. The energy raised her high in mid-air, arms widespread in a crucifix position as pure white energy crackled around her. She was now fully connected to the cage-her sisters. Visions flooded her mind, and so were her memories. The voice spoke calmly, echoing across the chamber and heard by all. This they addressed directly to Ephrael Stern.

_''Once we were as you once, we were Sororitas...Ours was not the way of battle, rather we follow the winding path of study. We found our direction when it was discovered-a Greater Daemon of Slaanesh, a Keeper of Secrets. We knew not how it came to be imprisoned, but our course was clear-perhaps through study we might better understand the enemy and learn its weaknesses._

_The price was high, many of our numbers succumbed to its lies and whispers and had to be cleansed, by sword and fire. So we moved the study here, hidden from righteous eyes, until we were certain our knowledge was safe to share. For three hundred years we continued our blessed inquiry and the Imperium forgot we ever existed. Our studies were finally ended, when it escape._

_He considered himself an artist of pain. We are his masterpiece. Our souls were not enough-he needed still more to leave this plane and return to the great darkness which spawned him.''_

The visions showed her of her first visit to the planet, her fellow Sisters turning to one another, until she alone remained. It was so vivid; showing her Bolter running out of ammo, as corrupted Sisters surrounds her.

_''When you and your comrades arrived, Asteroth was waiting and claimed those of you not strong enough to resist him. Sister slew Sister-it was not long before you alone remained. Your valour was not enough to withstand them-you fought on with mortal wounds. A leap of fate...''_

**_I remember I jumped._**

''I...I died?!''Stern stuttered in disbelief.

_''But you were free of Chaos, Ephrael Stern...And we were not finished with you. Asteroth bound us together, so that our suffering might be shared equally...But all our minds combined and magnified...''_

She remembered how she woke up on the desert, walking aimlessly without any memory of it all. All internal damages and external injuries healed. Until a search party from her parent Order found her.

_''We healed your wounds, started your heart beating again. And then we gave you one instruction...Flee...''_

**_Yes - I remember... I knew nothing, other than I had to get as far away as possible..._**

_''We hid you from the eyes of the enemy, masked your soul from those who might have sought you out. We had much to communicate-our study had yielded a great knowledge...we worked through knew that the enemy would find you one day, and so we made you strong and fast, that you might defend yourself. When you were attacked, our tie was broken. Now we would share the last of our secrets with you, that you may complete our great work...''_

Meanwhile, some Sisters grew alarmed with every minute that passed.

''This is folly...We are in danger here-exposed.''

Suddenly, everyone felt the very air grew heavy. The air crackled with energy at some distance as the border between Real space and the Immaterium shattered, opening a Warp gate directly inside the chamber.

''A Warp portal! Defensive positions!''

''NO...'' A deep voice coming from the very depth of the Abyss spoke. ''STOP THEM, MY DAUGHTERS!''

As those words spoke, hideous figures emerged from the portal, Bolters blazing. These were oncehumans, corrupted and twisted into something entirely daemonic beyond recognition-sporting horns and sharp teeth, eager for slaughter. The Possessed Sisters. The Loyalist Sisters returned fire, who let out their anger and hatred upon seeing these traitors.

_''Silas Hand...''_ The voice then addressed the Inquisitor_. ''It falls to you. Protect our work. Protect Ephrael Stern...''_

''It shall be done...''Hand replied, still struggling with mental pain. He rose to his feet with weapons ready. ''While there is breath in my body, no harm shall befall her!''

_''The places are all in place...Now we play the endgame...''_


	6. Chapter 6: Endgames

Thanks for the review... anyway,as I said,this is just an experiment for my personal curiousity and...well... to learn of any mistakes I made when writing this.I had posted it to be reviewed by anyone and delete it afterwards,not an original of mine...so...yes...it is a retelling of the comics...sorry to disappoint...

* * *

VII: ENDGAME

**_Our quest was almost ended. Here, in the shadow of this...Screaming Cage, the engineers of my madness were explaining everything...while the forces of Chaos tried their best to stop them. The mass mind of the cursed Sororitas had many secrets still to convey. As their own Keeper of Secrets, I was perfect for the task. My mind soaked up their knowledge like a sponge._**

''Inquisitor Hand! We are sorely pressed!'' The Canoness called over the sound of Bolter fire. ''We must fall back to a more defensible position!''

''No! Ephrael must be protected, else we die for naught!''

A panicked tone entered the Cage's voice.

_''We must make haste!'' _A deeper voice spoke.

_''Greater speed may damage her. Or the data...''_Another voice said.

_''Needs must...''_

Stern's body arched backwards as more data was fed into her mind, and the energy itself grew ever stronger.

_''Take it all, Ephrael Stern! Take all our knowledge and guard it well!''_

As the battle rages on, the Warp portal widened and a gigantic silhouette stepped into the chamber. Hand stared at the figure as its whole form emerged completely from the portal.

''Emperor preserve us...'',was all he could say.

''Now do we fall back?'' Ramientes asked.

_''It returns!''_ The voice panicked.

''LONG SHALL BE YOUR SUFFERING, JOYOUS BE YOUR PAIN'', the Greater Daemon Asteroth roared. It stood three times a man with pink body, four arms ending in pincers and weapons. ''ALL YOUR SECRETS DIE HERE WITH YOU.'' It swung its weapon, cleaving three Sisters in one go.

_''It is done...''_ The voice announced. The energy gradually faded and Stern dropped to the ground. Hand approached her quickly and cradled her head.

''Sister Stern! Forgive us-we cannot prevail such as this!''

Stern groaned. ''Now is not the time for doubt, Silas Hand-the end is near...''She reached out to Hand's face.'' And I promised that you would know everything.''

_**I know now…**_

Memories flooded his mind as she touched him. And along with it, the power of faith from all the Cursed Sisters. His eyes glowed with raw power, energies crackled around him and lifting him up in mid-air.

''Fall back!'' Ramientes ordered. ''Protect Ephrael Stern!''

''The Order of the Blessed Inquiry has no more need of me. But they have one request of you'', she told Hand.

''NO!''Asteroth roared.

**_The seven hundred tortured souls of the Lost Order found a vessel...A conduit for their desire to be avenged. They could not have found better than Silas Hand._**

''I know your name...Asteroth'', Hand spoke. ''And it will be the name of all that bow before the Light.'' The Inquisitor's psychic might increased dramatically, turning into the Emperor's Psychic Flame on his head.

''GREAT IS THY SOUL-FIRE, MORTAL...GREAT SHALL BE THY PAIN!''

''Imperium steel and a true heart were ever a match for such as you!''Ramientes taunted the daemon, until she felt a blade pierce her body from behind. ''Aaargh!''

''Brave last words!''A shrill voice spoke behind her.

''No!''She spun around as she brought up her sword, decapitating the Possessed in one swipe. She then fell on one knee, removing the tainted sword from her. ''Not yet...Not like this...''

As Hand gradually increased his psychic might, Stern flew behind her and shooting blessed rounds at its back in order to distract it from Hand long enough.

''AAARGH!''

It swung its arms around wildly, knocking her from mid-air. ''ALL WILL DIE HERE!''

Hand, now a fiery being in Psychic Flames, confronted the daemon himself, floating in mid - air, and eyes glowing with anger - the living manifestation of the Cursed Sisters' vengeance.

''I am Silas Hand, chosen of the Inquisition. I am the first of the Emperor here, and I decide who dies!'' Asteroth felt fear for the first time. Stern took the initiative and cut off one of its arms.

It shrieked in pain, having no idea how its healing factor is not working. It raised one arm, pointing it away from the battle as dark energy escaped its arm into thin air. The familiar feeling of Warpcraft descended on the room. The air began to crackle again outside the battleground, and a Warp gate slowly opened up.

''A Warp Gate! The Dark One flees!''

''Silas! We must go!''Stern called out in alarm as she watched the daemon turn and lumbered towards the portal.

''No...'' Ramientes staggered towards them. ''If we retreat now... (Hck)...Chaos will... (Ungh) ...follow. Our lives are nothing compared to... (Ullkk)...the light of the Emperor...''She slumped just as Stern caught her.

''She's right'', Hand said. ''You must tell the Ecclesiarchy of all that has passed here, pass on the knowledge...Nothing else matters. We will take care of Asteroth.''

Stern then began to hesitantly walk away, turning back from time to time. The other Sisters slowly fell back to the Canoness' position while being pressed from all sides, where she gave her final orders.

''Run! Now!''

She then run out of there, as fast as her new-found strength could carry her. No turning back this time. She now have a mission to fulfill, their hopes now on her shoulders.

**_And so I ran. While the Order of the Blessed Inquiry summoned all of its power and channeled it through Silas Hand...And let go._**

She could see the exit when she felt the wind gushing inside the ruin. Seconds later, it rushed outside as warm air, as the surrounding brightened up. She took a glimpse behind and saw flames darting towards her fast. She quickly restarted her Jump Pack, then leapt out a nearby window. A hundred meters out and the massive explosion that followed rocked the planet slightly, lighting up the night sky. The shockwave that followed propelled her faster. The Jump Pack was hit by flying debris and she plummeted to the ground.

**_Hand understood everything. That this is his destiny. Those who burn brightest, die the hardest. Silas Hand was a dagger of light thrust into the heart of Chaos._**

* * *

The smell of burnt earth assailed her nostrils, propping her up. The light from the system's central star crept steadily upon the mountainside as dawn breaks. She swept her surroundings, for any signs of life or threat, but found none. She then looked up and saw it.

''Emperor preserve me...''

**_When I regained consciousness, everything was gone. Mountain, Convent - everything._**

She stood up, noticing the Jump Pack, and inspected it. A metal shrapnel had been embedded in the pack's Promethium Tank, the fluid had already leaked out into the ground the previous night, emptying the tank dry. Great. She gazed at the horizon and started out; discarding the pack on the way. All she could salvage was her Power Armor and sword. All she could do now is survive. Alone...

**_The Imperium knew instantly of the loss of the Hammer of Thor, but even so, the rescue would not be immediate. I was to spend that time surviving, with sacred knowledge throbbing inside my head._**

**_Its meaning was unclear even to me-the mass mind did not think as any normal human does. Understanding it all would take a very long time indeed. As will explaining how I alone survived...For the second time._**

**_I had become a weapon of light against Chaos. That the sacrifice of Inquisitor Hand and all those valiant Sororitas would not go unnoticed. Or unavenged._**

**_For I am a Sororita, with every breath..._**


End file.
